Legacy
by TriGemini
Summary: The past of Leia and Luke unfolds when a stranger comes to Coruscant. From many twists and turns the twins,their families, and friends will find out the truth about the Skywalker family and the legacy that they were born too. Better summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Legacy**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Star Wars characters or the story. George Lucas and Lucasfilm do. Therefore, please do not sue.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first Star Wars story, so please be nice, and no flames. Thank you! In addition, this is an A.U. it will follow the prequels and the original trilogy, but with some differences in them.

* * *

**Summary**

* * *

When a stranger comes to Coruscant, she brings with her the latest revelations regarding Princess Leia Organa-Solo, her twin brother Luke Skywalker, and their past.

She reveals to the twins about the past of Anakin Skywalker, their father. From his time as a slave boy on Tatooine, to his freedom by the Jedi, and his daring act during the Battle of Naboo. To the beginning of his apprenticeship to Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi as he is taught, the ways of the Force and as he rises through the ranks from Padawan to appointed position as Master on the Jedi Council.

Not to mention, the twins will find out about his secret marriage to his forbidden love, his heroic deeds during the Clone Wars, following his gradual descent to the Dark Side of the Force, to when he becomes Darth Vader 'Dark Lord of the Sith,' and too his redemption at his death.

Furthermore, this stranger also brings with her the name of the mother that birthed the twins and her story, as well. Since this is something that both Leia and Luke have wanted to know for a time now.

Along with their family and friends, Leia and Luke will discover the entire truth to the legacy in which they were born to, from the beginning to the end. From the time when the Galactic Republic reigned, to its fall to the Galactic Empire, to the formation of the Rebel Alliance, followed by the Galactic Civil War.

Memories that were long forgotten will be remembered, many secrets will be revealed, and the old struggles will come back to haunt those who still live. What's more, the ghosts of the past will have left a trace for those in the present to discover. For their histories will be remembered once more, stories of the Old Republic will be told again, and lost archives of the Jedi from before the purges will be uncovered, as well.

From the databanks of the New Republic, to the old ruins of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, to the damp murky planet of Dagobah, to the remnants of Alderaan and Polis Massa, to the harsh scorching world of Tatooine, and to the lush green hills and clear lakes of Naboo. Leia, Luke, their family, and friends will come across many things that intertwined their fates from the very beginning. This adventure will bring them close together and remind them all of what they had fought for in the past.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Journey Entry:**

Since the beginning of the Clone Wars, the freedoms of the people in the galaxy were diminishing little by little. In reality, they were virtually nonexistent anymore. Seeing as today was proof of what it all had come to in the end.

Regardless, the last few days had been hard for us all. Even with the recent events that have happened in the last few hours it has made it even more difficult to deal with. Despite the fact that the Clone Wars had finally ended it still felt like the entire galaxy had come to an abrupt end.

Even now as I sit here on board Senator Organa's starship, the _Tantive IV_, with Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, and Senator Organa, himself. We have little choice but to accept the solemn events that have led us to this precise moment.

Then again, for a while now I had come to realize that the government I once respected and served dutifully no longer was the same as I had remembered it. Even before the Clone Wars had begun, I had always felt that the Republic had changed tremendously.

For over a thousand years, the Galactic Republic had existed while dispensing democracy, justice, and benevolence to its members. However, over the years the government had become mired in corruption by its greedy politicians and the deceitfulness of Chancellor Palpatine. For those reasons, alone it slowly began to collapse from within.

Nevertheless, in these last few years during the Clone Wars many things had changed greatly. For example, the people around me and the many places that I was familiar with were no longer the same as before. Still there were times during the Clone Wars that one couldn't tell a friend from an enemy anymore. Because of that, it just seemed as if nothing would ever be the same again.

What's more is that the Republic I once knew no longer existed and instead in its place there was a tyrannical Empire. That would only bring discontent and oppression to the people of the galaxy.

Everything was lost in one swift stroke today. The Jedi were all but wiped out, except for those who managed to escape the massacre on the battlefields. Even now, very little is known on how many of them survived. Yet Master Yoda fears that not many Jedi did.

Following the return to trip to Coruscant, Bail had been ordered to attend an emergency session of the Senate where it was revealed to all about Palpatine's true intentions for the future…an Empire under his rule. Once the decree had been made, he declared himself Emperor.

As if the situation couldn't get any worse, it had. Darkness had shrouded the galaxy under the new rule of the Sith and the spiral of tragedy had continued. Beginning with the eradication of the Jedi, to the end of the Galactic Republic, and ending with the death of my best friend who was an illustrious senator who would be greatly mourned and missed by her people.

Only the two children that had been born in total darkness will be able to bring back the light of hope with them to the galaxy. Even if they'll never know of each other's existence until their time comes. Here begins the journey of those who will fight for the future in their own way. Some will wait in the darkness to guide and the others will ignite the flames that will light the path.

* * *

**A/N: **So was it good? Was it Bad? Please do not flame me and be nice. Also, please be kind and review. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Legacy**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Star Wars characters or the story. George Lucas and Lucasfilm do. Therefore, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was a usual morning for newly elected Minister of State Leia Organa-Solo. First, she had woken up from a very well rested sleep only to find her apartment in total shambles because her children were trying out some new experiment of theirs. Her husband couldn't help because he was off with Chewbacca doing something for Luke.

Therefore, she had her breakfast, got showered and ready for work. As always, she left the children in the care of Winter and C-3PO. Although, she had this feeling that the latter would be having a breakdown once she got home later on in the day. Due to something, the children had done while she'd been gone.

Once she arrived at her office, Leia had realized that she had some appointments for that morning already. It was the price she paid for being an elected official and for wanting to have a good government in the running.

After all the New Republic was barely starting out and already, they were having some difficulties with certain factions of the Empire, who believed in their opinion that the war wasn't really over. Not to mention, as a fledgling government they also needed members. Although, for several months now, the New Republic was able to gain back support from various planets that were under Imperial rule.

However, it was clear to Leia that not everybody was too accepting of this new government. For some believed that the New Republic would end up just as the Old Republic did in its time mired in corruption and to the point where there would be a repeat of history somewhere.

Still once the Empire had been defeated. The New Republic took over and began to repair the mess it had left behind. It was at that time they all realized that it wasn't going to be an easy task to do. For it would take a lot of hard work to get this done and do it they would in the end.

The same problems that the New Republic was facing, Luke was facing the same, as well.

To some the reemergence of the Jedi was a great welcome, especially for those who lived during the Old Republic for they remembered what the Jedi had stood for…peace and justice. Yet to some the idea was unacceptable.

It was much harder for Luke to be able to restart the Old Jedi Order. Given that he was the last fully trained Jedi there was in the galaxy. Nevertheless, he was determined to follow Master Yoda's last words to him and pass on the knowledge he had learned about the Force.

As a beginning, he decided to use the old base on Yavin IV as a school so that he could train his students there and seeing as how he didn't know much about the past of the Jedi, Luke would abide by the teachings he had learned from Master Yoda and Ben Kenobi.

After thinking about the current situation for a bit more Leia decided to go ahead and finish the paperwork, she had in front of her. Seeing as how she'd have plenty of time later to think about what the future would hold for the galaxy.

Without warning, there was a sudden knock on her door. Leia looked up from the papers she was reading and sighed. She had to wonder who it could possibly be that was interrupting her. For that reason, she decided it was probably best to find out and called out, "Come in."

The door opened revealing a young woman in her twenties entering the office. She walked towards Leia's desk and handed her a sheet of flimsy. Leia took the flimsy and read it. It was a message from Mon Mothma, she wanted Leia to report to her office immediately. When she finished, Leia looked up to the young woman and said cordially, "Thank you, Volu. Please tell the Chief of State Mon Mothma that I will be there momentarily."

With that said, the young woman left Leia office.

Leia in the meantime was putting away some of the things that she was working on in her desk. After she finished up, she got up to leave.

As she made her way to the Chief of State's office, she had to wonder what so important that Mon Mothma would be calling for her. Whatever it was Leia was curious to find out. When she got there, Leia slightly paused at the door before she knocked. It only took a second afterwards for the door to slide open and reveal a spacious office with several occupants in the room already.

Leia was surprised to find that aside from Mon Mothma in the office, there were two other people, as well. The first person she recognized was Admiral Ackbar. He was Mon Calamarian; he had served in the Alliance as the Navy Admiral, and was now the Commander-in-Chief of the New Republic. The second was Aviva Nadir. She was head of the New Republic Diplomatic Corps. She too had served in the Alliance during the war and was now working a diplomatic liaison to other planets.

After a lingering pause, Mon Mothma looked over to where Leia stood and realized that she finally was there.

"Come in Leia. I just finished talking to both Ackbar and Nadir about our latest situation," Mon Mothma said in a business-like tone.

Leia seated herself in a Chandrilian armchair that was situated near Ackbar.

"In the early hours of this morning I had received a communiqué from the newly elected queen of the sovereign system of Naboo."

At hearing the name of the planet, Leia sat in complete shock. She had heard of Naboo from before. When she had been a child her father, the former Senator of Alderaan, Bail Organa used to talk about Naboo with fond memories of the place.

Of course, the aforementioned memories would've been from before the Empire had taken over. Seeing as how it had been the homeworld of the Emperor, therefore he had a tight control on how things were run there.

As Leia dwelled on her own thoughts, Mon Mothma continued to speak, "It's been only a year since the uprising of Naboo and since they've been able to organize themselves in order to hold elections. Now they request formally to meet with us in order to join the New Republic. First, though they wish to meet with one of our representatives in order to make arrangements. For that matter, I've chosen you Leia."

In hearing, this Leia became even more surprised. Given that, she'd be in charge of making important arrangements for this issue. Leia nodded her head in agreement and decided that the best thing to do was to get this done as soon as possible.

Mon Mothma however continued to speak on, "Tomorrow I want you to speak with the Queen of Naboo if it's possible. I want you to promise her that we're making all the necessary arrangements for whomever she wishes to send as her representative. Furthermore, I'll arrange any necessary documents that will be needed for the meeting. Other than that, I think that is all that needs to be discussed right now. However, if anything comes up after tomorrow's conference I would like it if you'd discuss it with me."

With that said, Leia and the others left Mon Mothma's office. It was obvious to Leia that Mon Mothma was using this opportunity to gain new allies and members for the New Republic. Even though, Leia had to wonder where all of this would lead to in the end.

* * *

**A/N: **So was it good? Was it Bad? Please do not flame me and be nice. Also, please be kind and review. 


End file.
